The Deluxe Grand Prix
by jiinks
Summary: It’s the year 3000, and The Deluxe Grand Prix is about to start, with contestants from all over the universe, competing, and even a certain someone who mistakenly ended up in the future with barley any hope of getting back home. kaiXoc TalaXoc RayXMariah


_**The Deluxe Grand Prix Racers**_

_**Chapter 1: The Past**_

_**By Scorpion-Vixen.**_

**Summary: It's the year 3000, and The Deluxe Grand Prix is about to start, with contestants from all over the universe, competing, and even a certain someone who mistakenly ended up in the future with barley any hope of getting back home. New rivals will meet, new enemies will show, only for the grand prize itself, The Deluxe treasure. **

_I live in the run down parts of LA, doing what I have to do to make a living to provide for myself, I street race. Yeah I know what your thinking, but maybe if you shut up for second and let me explain myself before you decide to move on with your life._

_Where I came from, you weren't judged, if you were black, white, or Asian. We were like a big happy family, except there were sometimes, well actually, most of the time you had to live with a gun or knife under you pillow, 'cause your "dad" just might decide to kill you and take your money and the huge bag of weed you so "carefully" stashed away, from you. However, what can I say that was the street life for you?_

_The streets were my life, I lived to go out every night, to bring on whatever I had to bring, just to be the best, I was addicted to it, the Adeline rush, the catch me if you can feeling, it came all in package._

_It's just like street dancing, you bring whatever moves you had to the street, but in racing, oh no, you brought whatever set of tires and engines you had to the streets, it was as simple as that._

_However, when you're me, Kai Hiwatari, when was any thing as simple as that for me? You see my life was turned upside down, a long time ago, when I was out racing, just doing what I did best…_

"Hey Kai, man, I didn't think you were going to make it tonight" said Tala, he was Kai's right hand man, they'd known each other since they were in diapers and had stuck together ever since. He was definitely over six feet tall, with his uniquely styled red hair, which he wore up, and his striking ice blue eyes, which made girls, swoon at the sight of him.

"How could you _not_ think Kai wasn't going to make it?" came a new voice, it was Raymond, but everyone called him Ray, he too was Kai's right hand man, who had Kai and Tala's best friend through out their school lives. He had black hair, with his infamous yin yang bandana, and his hair tie, keeping his hair in a long ponytail.

"Well, the races, are about to start" Tala argued back.

"Guys, I'm here now, so just drop it. Anyways, I just thought you guys might wanna come along, seeing as I installed some more "boost", and I'm ready to test just how fast this baby can go, so you guys in?"

That was the deep and husky voice of Kai Hiwatari, he was quite the legend in around these parts, for being the most outrageous and skilful driver around, only at the age of eighteen, he wasn't afraid to take a plunge, or even dangerous step, because he lived for it. He'd begun driving at a very young age, not because he wanted to, but because his old man forced him to, so he was very experienced.

The breeze blew gently at his two-toned hair as his bangs, swayed in to his crimson eyes, the tattoos on his cheeks, gently glowed slightly as the moon shone down on the blue fins.

He wore a tight black tank top, as were Tala and Ray; it was like their uniform, whenever they came to the streets, showing just how much time he spent in the gym. As his exposed arms, with even more tribal tattoos, reached into his jean pocket, bringing out a packet of cigarettes, (he always took a smoke before and after race, or when he felt his temper rising, but that was it).

"Yeah of course we're in," answered Ray.

This was how they lived, sleeping by day, but racing by night, all three of them were like brothers, and very well known around hood. All three of them, Ray was the computer genius, as well as being known for his martial arts, they nicknamed him "Drigger".

Tala, the ice prince, he could handle any type of gun, or explosive, known for sneaking in and out, with a deadly aim he could take anyone out, he was known as "Wolborg", a name the made up that reflected a wolf, with Tala's aggressiveness and sharp eyes.

Then there was Kai, the quiet one, at times, unless he wasn't comfortable around you, he was the leader, even though Tala was a bit older, in fact a week older, Kai, was the one who knew how to take control of situations, he could drive nearly everything that can move in sight. He loved to live on the wild side of things, not caring about the consequences, which he always seemed to get out of, they called him "Dranzer".

"Well, come on you guys, the races are about to start" said Tala, his telescopic eyes searching around for anyone suspicious looking.

They walked to Kai's car, she was beautiful, with not a single scratch in sight, it was an Infiniti G35 Recaro, completely black, with a picture of a phoenix on the hood of the car, with "Dranzer" in ghost writing.

Kai sat in the drivers seat, Tala at the back, and Ray at the front, he started the ignition, shifting the manual gear, slowly passing all the other drivers, that were competing tonight.

Kai decided to enter the winner takes all race, lining up with eight other cars, most of them were familiar except one, the car was blood red, with a black demon thing on hood, with 'Zeus' spread out in a shadowy style.

Kai lowered the windows, not caring who the person was, he turned to his left, seeing an old friend of his, "hey Dranzer, back for more racing, and I see Drigger and Wolborg are along for the ride"

Kai, snorted, "You know me, always up for a race" he handed the guy a thick amount of money as Tala spoke up, "hey Flash, who's the Newbie?"

The person known as Flash smirked at Kai, "He calls Himself Zeus, but his real name is Brooklyn, word says, he's really good, and the only reason he's here tonight is because he wanted to meet you guys, as you're popular".

Tala, Kai and Ray, couldn't help but roll their eyes; they didn't really care about winning of losing, as long as they got to race.

"If you ask me, he looks a bit to _over_ confident" stated Ray, watching as the carrot headed person flirted shamelessly with the women.

"Well obviously" answered Kai, as he made eye contact with the him. Briefly, he leaned over and whispered something into the girl's ear, then made his way toward them, a cocky smirk plastered in his face

"Well, if it isn't Dranzer, I've been dying to meet you" his voice was calm, sleazy and just….sickening. "The names, Brooklyn, but everyone calls me Zeus".

He held out a hand to Kai, pulling his hand back, when Kai didn't shake it.

"I guess you're not much of a talker, well then, I just had a proposition for you, I want to test just how fast and dangerous it people say you drive, because word on the street is that you're quite a legend around here" he sneered at Kai, "so how about it, who ever comes first takes losers car?"

Tala and Ray, sent each other warning looks, as Kai glared at Brooklyn, and knowing Kai he never back out from anything, if he lost Tala would just destroy Kai's car, knowing that's what Kai would do, and hand it over to the winner, with a smirk claiming they didn't say he couldn't destroy it before he handed it over.

"Okay then, _Brooklyn_, loser takes car" Kai replied as he gritted out each syllable, he really did not like this guy, his attitude stunk, and he wasn't just confident, he too over confident.

"RACERS, GET READY", shouted Flash

"Well, I guess I'll be waiting for you at the other end" and with that Brooklyn walked away.

"OKAY THE RACE BEGINS IN…."

"TEN"

"NINE"

"EIGHT"

"SEVEN"

"SIX"

Kai, pushed on the gas, hearing the engine roar to life, Ray slid his hands underneath the seat, knowing that Kai always kept a laptop in his car for him. He logged on connecting the computer to the navigator, so he could upload the map.

"FIVE"

"FOUR"

"THREE"

"TWO…"

"ONE, GOOO"

Screeching wheels, met the tar on the road, as all the cars set off as bullets, Brooklyn already taking in first place, whilst Kai was last.

"Okay, in front of us, we've got a Toyota supra, three point o' engine, very fast acceleration" said, Ray as he typed into the laptop, "it's driven by someone called, Kenji, he's from Japan, and he started racing not too long ago"

Kai, silently listened as he began to drive dangerously close to the edge of the road, and if he wasn't careful, he could lose control of the wheel, well, let's just say they would all fall all the way down to their bloody death. However, readers, this was how Kai Hiwatari liked it. Tala and Ray didn't seem to mind either.

Bystanders, who were watching the race, looked as Kai began to over take the Toyota supra, not once faltering.

Kenji, completely awe struck as the insane driver next to him, exchanged a few words, with the person in the passenger seat, whilst the red head at the back sat casually, as if his friend's driving was an everyday thing.

He jumped slightly when all three of them turned to look at him, completely ignoring the road ahead; they smirked at him simultaneously, waving at him. These three really were insane, he thought the rumours were just a little to cocky to be true, but now as he watch the legendary Dranzer, panic began to etch it's way into his nerves.

He blinked twice when all three of them pointed ahead of them, as if trying to tell him to do something….

SCREEECH!

Kenji had lost complete control of the car, as he missed the curved end of the road, he desperately tried to stop the car, but as the car came to a stop, he saw the famous Infiniti coming directly at him, opening his eyes to the size of saucers.

He closed his eyes tightly awaiting the impact, but when none came, he opened his eyes only to see Kai, swiftly drift around him, in a league of his own. There was barley any emotion in his face, no fear, just expressionless; it was then he knew kai was not from this world.

Kenji watched as the Infiniti slowly vanished from his view, the purr of it's engine still ringing in his ears, never had he seen such reckless but professional driving in all his street racing carer, it was people like Kai, who made streets what they were today.

Kai carried on driving, shifting the gear effortlessly, as his crimson eyes focused on the cars in front; so far, they were in second position, Brooklyn directly in front of them, you could hear the engine in his Ferrari, powerfully against the tar roads.

"Okay, you can over take him at the next turn, but you'll have to go in narrowly," said Ray as he checked the mirrors, seeing that the other drivers were barely out of sight.

"Ray, what's the point in telling him if you know, he'll just freestyle and over take him with his own methods?" asked Tala as he sat comfortably in the back seats.

"Because…" was the only reply ray could come up with, he knew that Tala was right Kai never listened to anyone, he never looked before he leaped and that always got all three of them into trouble.

Kai's crimson eyes shined slightly, Brooklyn definitely knew what he was doing, he was a good racer, he would give him that, but you could tell he relied too much on his wheels and engine, than his skills, and that was a bad combination.

A car was like a pet, you had to nurture it, look after it, make sure it wasn't ill or on the verge of being ill.

Kai had learned that from his dad, when he was still around, he taught Kai "it wasn't about the car; it was about the person driving the car". That was something that took him a long time to learn, he remembered calling his dads delivery car, a Honda Civic a piece of crap. That was until his dad decided to take him for a spin.

Never in all his years had he seen such manic driving, his father showed him just how much potential that car had and he never doubted that car again.

It took a while, although eventually he created his own style of driving, he would drive until he was at a near death situation, either from his engine about to blow or over using his Nitro, he liked to think fast, it kept him on edge, However it kept him in control.

Kai turned, pulling the hand brake, so the car drifted, his Infiniti only ten centimetres away from Brooklyn's Ferrari, Kai pushed on the gas so they turned fast at a hazardous pace, and if he made the slightest wrong move, he could swerve the car out of control. Never the less, readers, remember this is Kai Hiwatari we're talking about. He lived to be an inch away from going towards the light.

Kai successfully made it in front of Brooklyn, knowing the race was a good five miles away from being finished.

"Don't you think he's a little close to us?" asked Tala, as he felt Brooklyn's Ferrari bump into them slightly.

There was silence for a few moments before the Infiniti juggled again but this time it was stronger than before.

Kai looked at the side mirror, noticing that Brooklyn was speeding up again, this time he pulled up next to Kai, the smile permanently plastered to his face, and Ray wanted nothing more than to bitch slap the smile off his face.

"oh shit" said Tala, as they felt Brooklyn slam into them, Kai wasted no time in slamming back into him, Ray looked to his right noticing the paint had began to wear off and sparks were igniting.

Brooklyn suddenly turned away, and before Kai knew what was happening, he had lost control of the car…

_Yeah, and that was it, that was pretty much how my life changed, you know, I lost control of the car and we just, you know, plunged into our bloody deaths……_

_Oh come on people, get real, you didn't seriously think it was that easy to get rid of me? Dude, this is just the beginning of the story, you really think I would just end it like that no way._

_So anyway, where was I, oh yeah so I lost control of the car but luckily I stepped on the brakes, and pulled the hand brake at the same time……_

Ray took in deep breaths as he clutched onto his seat belt, and he noticed that Tala was busy kissing his seat belt thanking God for letting him keep his life, Ray turned his gaze to Kai, who was silent but he still had his hands on the wheel.

"I think it's about time I tested out that new boost of mine, don't you think?" a devilish smirk was displayed on his face "Tala, Ray you guys know what to do"

Ray and Tala wasted no time what so ever and got to work ASAP, Ray began to type rapidly into his laptop, and Tala pulled out to tanks from underneath the back seat.

Tala's eyes went as wide as saucers "Kai, what the fuck is this, I've never seen a nitro tank like this before", and it was true, the tank was unlike any other, it seems to carry a green glow around it. Tala had a bad feeling about this, but he knew better than to say anything and he put them into place.

Kai started the engine noticing that the other people from in the race were catching up, he furiously pushed on the gas he tires screeched to life as the moved forward, not wasting anytime, if Brooklyn thought he had won this race he was sadly mistaken.

"Okay Kai, the boost is in place and ready to be used," said Ray, as he stared at the laptop screen, something was going to happen he just knew it.

Kai wasted no time in pushing the two red buttons on the steering as all three of them felt the Infiniti pick up rapid speed, everything and everyone zoomed past them, looking like blurs of paint that had just been smudged.

You could hear the engine accelerate more than maximum speed, as it roared loudly as if a beast had possessed it, and then it happened…

Suddenly smoke began to effulged the car, as the noticed the temperature pick up as if someone had put the sun right next to their skins, they felt the car begin to jolt dangerously, and that's when they saw, that's when they realised…

They were no longer in LA.

"AHH" Ray quickly dropped the laptop as it began to spark, smoke coming out from it. Tala tried to detach the nitrogen tank away from their place but it seemed futile, Kai noticed Tala struggling to pull out the tanks, he quickly ripped of his seat belt and began to assist Tala.

However, they were quickly thrown forwards, and the heard the sound of glass cracking as the car tumbled and turned as Tala, Ray and Kai held a firm grip on each, suddenly everything stopped and silence washed over them. Kai quickly looked around as he felt his eyes lids become heavy, he struggled to keep his open, as his vision became blurry the only thing he could remember was a someone shouting and screaming, and then the darkness took over him…

A/N: and there you have it. The very first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm really hoping you guys can review, it will be much appreciated.

Scorpion-vixen

XOXO


End file.
